disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Kion
Kion is the main protagonist of the show, The Lion Guard. He is the fiercest member and leader of the lion guard. His name means "Leader" in Swahili language. At the end of the series, he retired from being the leader of the lion guard and became king of the Tree of Life upon his marriage to Rani. Personality Before he became leader of the lion guard Kion was a carefree and playful lion who was a bit immature. Despite this he still followed Simba's rules and was cautious about going into the Outlands. After assembling the guard he has proven himself to be a fierce and intelligent leader who took his role as leader of the lion guard seriously. Although he is very open-minded he has had a small resentment towards hyenas though he has moved passed this thanks to Jasiri and learned that not all hyenas are bad Kion has his moments of being friendly and competitive especially towards his older sister Kiara mainly because of her catty attitude towards him but they do eventually get along with each other and care about each other deeply. Kion values his friends and family and would do all that he can to protect them from harm. He is very reflective towards his actions and would do anything he can to fix his mistakes. Kion is kind, friendly, and helpful towards others who would always protect them from harm and keep the circle of life in balance. Unlike his older sister who went to Outlands that isn't allowed, Kion is obediant to his parents. Looks Though quite similar in appearance to his father Simba, Kion bears a striking resemblance to his grandfathers, Mufasa and Nala's father. While Simba is more rounded in appearance, Kion is robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest. As far as coloring goes, Kion possesses a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws and underbelly. His fur is several shades lighter than his father's and carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange. This trait most likely comes from Nala, whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow. Kion inherited dark ear rims from his father, Simba. However, Kion's ear rims are black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides. Kion bears spots on the backs of his legs and the mark of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder. His tail tuft matches his head tuft in color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter than his main pelt. His eyes are light brown. He received a scar over his left eye after being bitten by Ushari. After passing the leadership of the Lion Guard to Vitani, he no longer bears the mark of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder, and now receives the mark of the Tree of Life on his right shoulder. He received a mark of the king on his forehead after becoming King of the Tree of Life. Gallery Kiondj.png|As a cub ARGH-SO-CUTE-Kion.png|As an infant Rani and Kion as King and Queen of the Tree of Life.jpg|King Kion and Queen Rani Category:Princes Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Cats Category:Teenagers Category:Good guys Category:Boys Category:Popular Pages Category:Royalty Category:Cubs Category:Kings Category:Spouses Category:Lions